Hush
by Recode
Summary: Set in S1 ('coz I kinda not liking S2). Max had a bad nightmare... (M/L Shippers Come Here!!)[COMPLETE]
1. Ch1

**Hush** [1/2]  
By: Angel (www.celestial-angel.net)  
Disclaimer: DA isn't mine, whatsoever~ And the song 'You Took My Heart Away' is MLTR's.  
Note: This happens in the 1st season so... There aren't too much big troubles.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Rain...

   Rainy day could make certain people feel like being swamped with thousands of thoughts. But also... Rainy day could make certain people search for their souls...

   Max, the genetically enhanced human prototype, watched the rain wetting the ground from the window; Logan Cale's penthouse window, to be exact. It rains almost every night, she thought. Such rainy night makes her feel sick. Slowly, she turned around and sat on the sofa. Logan was in the other room. So, she was the only one there.

   She closed her eyes.

   Being an X5, she had always been on the run. Manticore wanted her back. After all, she's one of the highly trained X5s. She's strong, but also fragile. When it comes to friendship or family business, her fragile heart took over. Especially when it comes to Logan.

   Logan Cale, an idealistic cyber-journalist who fought against corruption and oppressive establishments beyond his masked identity, Eyes Only. For almost a year, Logan and Max had been helping each other in their quests. The short period of time was enough to sow the seeds of feelings into their hearts. Each day, the feelings grew stronger and stronger. Somehow, none of them decided to make a move. They're scared...

   Max feared of getting him into danger.

   Logan feared of losing her and the fact that he might be crippled forever.

   She sighed deeply. Then, thousands of thoughts dawned upon her. She shut her eyes tight and covered her ears with both her hands. In no time, she felt herself drifting off to sleep...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   She was standing in the middle of nowhere. Darkness surrounded her. She could only see herself; and that's weird! 

   " Hello!" She shouted.

   Nobody answered. She tried again but still, no one answered. Sighing quite deeply, she began to take her pace. She walked aimlessly for what seemed to her like eternity. Suddenly, she saw a tiny light ahead. Feeling relieved, she ran over to the light that happened to be a door and ran through it. The darkness faded away and the door vanished. She was in Logan's penthouse!

   There was an eerie silence there. She felt uneasy and started searching for Logan. " Logan!" No answer. "Logan, where are you?!" Still, no answer. She panicked. She searched the computer room, living room, the kitchen but he wasn't there. Finally, she gathered her guts to walk into his bedroom.  As she opened the door, a sight before her made her scream. 

   Logan was lying on the floor, drenched in blood. He was dead.

   "NOOOOOO! LOGAN!!!!"

   She fell to her knees and held his lifeless arms. Her tears poured down like rain as she held him. "You promised me that you wouldn't leave me!" She cried. As she continued crying, she felt something hard pressed against her head. She knew it at once. A gun; held by an unknown guy. She turned around to fight but too late. The guy had already pulled the trigger...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  "MAX! MAX!"

   Who's calling?!!

   "Max, wake up!"

   Her eyes flew open at once. She was obviously breathing really hard and sweating all over. Her body felt cold and she was shivering while her face looked pale and her eyes showed that of fear. It was a matter of time before she finally realised that she was in somebody's arms. "L--Logan?" She stammered. Still in shock, she looked up and saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking down at her with concern. Logan pulled a smile on his face, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "It's me, you don't have to be scared. Take a deep breath. You're gonna be okay..." He assured her in his usual soft yet caring tone.

   Max tried to sort out what had actually happened. Was it a nightmare? It felt so real... She was confused but somehow, she was glad to know that Logan was there; breathing and alive. ' So, it was a nightmare...' She told herself. She began to relax and felt everything was back to normal. Logan was still holding her, though; and she thanked God for that. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, softly. She simply nodded and pulled away a little. "Yeah... Thanks for the comfort. I thought I was going to die."

   "Nightmare?"

   She nodded feebly. He smiled at that. "Want to tell me about it? Maybe, it would make you feel much better."

   ' Tell him what? The dreadful nightmare??' Her practical side asked inwardly. Should she tell him about it? Would it make her feel better? Or..  Would it make her feel worse?

   Sensing her hesitation, Logan stated, "You know, dreams sometimes tell us what we least expect. We can choose either to make it come true or make it disappear. People say if you tell others about your dream or nightmare, it would never come true." She looked at his concerned face for a while and then sighed. She told herself to relax. ' Okay, Maxie. Here goes...' She told him all about the nightmare. 

   "Was that all?" Logan asked as she finished her story. Max nodded. "Well, you'd better not be too worried or scared. Afterall, it was just a nightmare. I mean, look at me. See? I'm alive!" Saying those words, he hoped to make her feel better. Not daring to look at him, Max looked down to the floor. "Logan... What if .. Well... What if it comes true?"

   "Max," he looked into her eyes…

  
-------------------------------------------------  
A/N: And then what? I'll post the next one ASAP ^____^


	2. Ch2

**Hush** [2/2]  
By: Angel (www.celestial-angel.net)  
Disclaimer: DA isn't mine, whatsoever~ And the song 'You Took My Heart Away' is MLTR's.  
Note: This happens in the 1st season so... There aren't too many big troubles.  
P.S: Visit my M/L site @ http://www.celestial-angel.net/destiny and my new DA board @ http://www.celestial-angel.net/board   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   "Max," he looked into her eyes and noticed that they were watery. He brushed the tears away with his thumb and smiled. "You have to believe that nothing like that would ever happen. It won't happen if you believe it won't," he told her and she frowned. 

   "How can you be so sure?"

   "As long as you're here with me, I'd always be sure of it."

   Sighing, she looked away and stood up. Feebly, she went over to the window to watch the pouring rain. "You still don't get it, right Logan? As long as I'm here, your life would be in danger."

   "Why would my life be in danger?" He wheeled closer to her.

   "Manticore knows that Eyes Only is helping me. If they find out who Eyes Only is, they'd kill him… They'd kill you, Logan…"

   "Nah~ I doubt that."

   "Why?"

   "I have you."

   There was a long silence between their conversations. They looked into each other's eyes as if to find something that was long hidden. She was the one to break "You shouldn't trust me that much, Logan. We don't know what my messed-up genes could bring. Remember what happened to… To Ben." She winced upon saying her dead brother's name but continued despite it all. "Sometimes I thought about going away. That way, maybe you won't be in danger. No cold genetically engineered killing ma --- "He placed two fingers on her lips, stopping her in mid speech. 

   "Hush," he whispered. "Don't say that. I still can't forgive myself for ever calling you that. I'm sorry."

   "But you're right. I'm a gen—"

   "Syhh!!"

   He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever say that words again. You're more human then anyone else." As he finished his words, the walls that she'd been guarding crumbled and she broke down to cry in his arms. Logan held her close and caressed her hair, smelling her sweet scent.

   "You're more human than anyone else, Max. You helped to survive, can't you remember? I don't know what might have happened I don't have you in my life. That's why I keep my faith in you."

   "Why? What makes you trust me that much?"

   "Do you even have to ask why?" Pulling back, he wheeled herself away from her and went to where his stereo stood. He found a pre-pulse CD. Soon enough, the song sent a wave of emotion into Max's heart as she listened to it.

Staring at the moon so blue  
Turning all my thoughts to you  
I was without hopes and dreams  
Tried to dull an inner scream  
But you saw me through

Walking in the path of air  
See your faces everywhere  
As you melt this heart of stone  
You take my hand to guide me home  
And now I'm in love

You took my heart away  
When my whole world wa grey  
You gave me everything  
And a little bit more  
And when it's cold at night  
And you sleep by my side

You've become the meaning of my life

Living in a world so cold  
You are there to warm my soul  
You came to mend a broken heart  
You gave my life a brand new start  
And now I'm in love

You took my heart away  
When my whole world wa grey  
You gave me everything  
And a little bit more  
And when it's cold at night  
And you sleep by my side

You've become the meaning of my life

Holding your hand  
I won't fear tomorrow  
Here where we stand  
We'll never be alone

You took my heart away  
When my whole world wa grey  
You gave me everything  
And a little bit more  
And when it's cold at night  
And you sleep by my side

You've become the meaning of my life

You've become the meaning of my life  
You've become the meaning of our life

   The song ended. Logan wheeled back to Max, took her hand in his and kissed it. "I love you, Max. I always did and I'll always do. As long as we're together, everything would be just right." She smiled and hugged him. "I understand now. Thank you, Logan. I love you too," she whispered. "I know… And I love you. Everything would be all right so now, hush. Don't say anything…"

   She nodded and they stayed like that until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

  
**-- FINIS ---**  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
There you go! Hope guys like it!!


End file.
